


Getting Leied

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-10
Updated: 2002-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex at a Hawaiian party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Leied

**Author's Note:**

> It took me soooo long to finish this. I started it on my Hawaii trip, where the joke just wouldn't end (not the one about skirts; everyone liked my pareau, I meant the joke in the title) and regretfully there were no shirts expressing that line. Ah, too sad, but I was very glad to be home where there are things like internet and email. I'm too city to live in Kauai. 

## Getting Leied

by MidKnight

[]()

* * *

Title: Getting Leied  
Author: MidKnight  
Email: MidKnightslair@juno.com  
Rating: R to NC-17  
Fandom: Smallville  
Pairing: CLex  
Archive: Sure  
Disclaimer: If I owned Smallville there would be a Bondage VotW, who would tie Lex up and Clark would have to rescue him, using his teeth to untie the buckles. Sadly, _that_ episode of Smallville dosn't exist, so that means I don't own Smallville. But if any artists out there want to oblige me with a pic of that, you're more than welcome to. ^_^ 

"Hey Lex." Clark said as he entered his friend's den. The smile on his face faltered as Lex turned from his desk, displaying a well muscled, if pale, chest. His arms were bare too, muscles and tendons corded to show off just how much time he spent in the gym. A cloth was tied around his waist, hanging down to his ankles, and it was dark purple and rippled light blue streaks covered it. "What are you wearing?" 

The billionaire looked down at himself and shrugged. 

"A pareau." Seeing the odd look on the teen's face he explained. "It's not a skirt, Clark." The younger man looked like he didn't quite believe him. "I'm going to a Hawaiian party later and costumes are required." 

"Oh. Ok." Clark nodded. "It looks...Nice." He finished, unsure what to say when your guy friend was wearing what appeared to be a skirt. He really didn't want to think about how nice it looked. 

"The invitation said 'Bring a friend'." Lex leaned against the side of the tan sofa, hands on the sofa arm. 

"Who are you going to bring?" Clark asked, hoping the answer wasn't 'Victoria.' He'd never heard why she'd left, but he'd been glad to see her gone. She'd been so rude to him while she was here, even after he saved her life in the bathroom, and the way she acted around Lex was so transparent even Clark knew she really hated Lex. Maybe Lex was going to ask the Asian girl back out, the one he'd brought over to Clark's house during his party. She'd seemed nice enough. 

The older man chuckled behind his hand; Clark was so clueless sometimes. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to go." Lex explained, standing and walking towards the teen. "If you're free tonight, of course." 

Clark surprised him by replying at once. "Sure." At the older man's startled look Clark blushed. "I didn't have anything to do tonight and I came over to see if you wanted to go to the movies or do something." Lex motioned for Clark to follow him and together they went up the stairs to Lex's room which Clark avidly studied in the daylight. 

"Something wrong?" Lex asked as he was about to enter the walk-in closet. 

"Just seeing what it looks like not decorated with florescent paint." Clark said, blushing. 

"It's probably bigger than your room at home." Lex said, with a self depreciating sigh. 

"Actually, no." The teen countered, making one of Lex's hairless eyebrows go up. "I sleep in the barn sometimes." The blush came back as he realized how country that must sound to Lex's ears. 

"That sounds like fun to camp out there." The older man said, surprising him. "When I was younger my allergies were pretty horrible, I couldn't be outside all that often without my inhaler." Lex turned and disappeared into the closet before he could really start the pity party. He surveyed the many dress shirts there before finding the one he wanted, and as he turned back he found the teen in the doorway. 

"You could come over one night," The blush must have hurt Clark, it was so bright. "And sleep over. If you want." 

"Thanks. I found you a shirt." Lex said, brandishing the brightly colored garment. It was decorated with a flowers and red surf boards pattern on a sea blue background. "I have to dress up too?" The teen pouted and Lex laughed. 

"The invitations said costumes." Lex reminded him and bit his tongue as Clark grabbed the hem of his tee shirt and pulled it over his head, proving that time in the gym was equal to time spent doing farm chores. The teen shrugged the printed shirt on and buttoned it most of the way, leaving the collar loose. Coupled with his worn-in jeans the boy looked like one of the many surfers Lex had seen in Maui and Kauai. He even had the caramel tan. 

^^^ 

They rode in the black convertible to Metropolis, wind curling Clark's hair to a riot which the teen tried to tame with his hands, making Lex laugh. 

"Don't worry about it, Clark. Your hair looks..." He paused, studying the mass of curls and trying not to drool. 

"Silly? Girly?" Clark answered. "Ridiculous?" 

"Hot. I'm sure the girls will be all over you at the party." Lex said, admiring his friend's hair. Wishing he could run his fingers through it Lex let his eyes linger on Clark rather than on the road. He loved every part of his friend, from the heroic tendances to the caramel tan and muscled frame. 

The teen looked like he didn't believe a word out of Lex's mouth. 

"I'm serious, Clark. Look, you want to make a bet?" 

"About what?"' Clark asked, turning to see the city for a second as they pulled off the highway. 

"I bet, with your stunning good looks, winning charm, and 1,000 watt smile you could get yourself laid tonight if you wanted." Lex said, tone honest and even a little teasing, like when he'd offered Clark the tickets to take Lana on a date. Clark boggled, mouth moving like a fish, disbelieving the words coming out of the billionaire's mouth. 

"What?" 

"I'm serious. There will be plenty of pretty girls at the party and I'm sure every one of them will have their eyes on you." Lex omitted the fact that, more than likely, half the men there would probably be looking at Clark, too. Lex would do his best to ward them off, lest Clark become offended at their overtures. Instead of looking overjoyed at the thought of sex, the teen was blushing and looking doubtful. "Whats wrong?" 

"You're kidding, right? Chloe, Lana, and all the other girls in school won't give me the time of day. What makes you think the city girls will like me?" 

Lex slowed the car before turning to look at Clark. The sideways glance was gone before Clark could detect the heat in it, but he shivered in response anyway. 

"I don't think they'll like you Clark," Lex answered, and Clark's face fell. "I think you'll have to beat them off with a stick." The comment brought back Clark's grin and his blush. "You gonna take the bet?" 

Clark ducked his head and looked out the window. "Well, I don't know...I..." 

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Clark." Lex said, joking tone turning serious. "Just grab some phone numbers. You can keep them as souvenirs at the least." The older man held out a hand. "You in?" 

Clark grabbed his friend's hand and smiled. "You're on." 

^^^^ 

The ride up the elevator was silent, almost bubbling over with excitement as Clark fidgeted. The mirror-Clarks were fidgeting, too and Lex studied the image with hungry eyes. He desperately needed a Mai Tai, or something else alcoholic. 

The copper mirrored doors slid open to reveal the roof of the skyscraper and the small palm trees that littered it. They grew in massive pots and planters, their long fronds hanging down and waving in the night wind. Tiki torches were planted in the earth of the planters, and metal torches rested on metal stands while smudge pots lined the ground. The flickering lights were the only illumination on the roof and they encouraged the shadows that loomed everywhere. The golden light and deep shadows only served to highlight Clark's beauty and Lex glanced away abruptly, before following the sound of music from the other end of the roof. 

A DJ was set up in one corner, speakers ringing the whole roof, and the music was a pleasant blend of techno and island drums. Lex was impressed; he actually liked the party. Usually he found these events a good excuse to get drunk and have as much anonymous sex as possible. 

Maybe it was the company that was improving his mood. 

People were dancing, the girls were wearing bikini tops and shorts or skirts and Clark's eyes immediately went to their lithe forms. Lex glanced at the girls too, then looked to the bar set up along one side of the roof. He wondered what would happen if the bartender took a wrong step back. 

"Oh, Lex!" A female voice called and Lex turned, seeing a red head running over to them in a very small, very tight metallic green bikini top. Even with Clark there Lex had to stare. "Lex! I'm so glad you could make it." She froze and stared at Clark, looking him up and down. "Who's your friend?" Theresa wrapped her arms around Clark's muscled arm and leaned into the teen. "God, he's hot." 

"Theresa Vandella, this is Clark Kent. Clark, this is our hostess, Theresa." Lex said, watching Clark blush from her comment. Lex smirked. 

"Hi." Clark said, afraid that anything longer would make him stutter or his voice break. He covertly looked down at her breasts and Lex shot him a thumbs up. 

"Now, Theresa, I want you to take good care of Clark, alright?" Lex asked, smiling as the exuberant woman tugged on Clark's arm, leading him away. Theresa waved back at him and Clark looked a little dazed. 

Lex took the chance and went to the bar to get something to drink. By the time he was on his third Corona, Theresa came to join in at the edge of the roof. 

"You like him?" She asked, brandishing her own bottle of Corona. 

Lex winced. "More than I aught to." He answered and Theresa reached over to tap bottles with him. 

"You'll get him one day." She scooted closer and elbowed Lex. "Really. I'm dragging him around to meet super models and he keeps glancing back over here, at you." 

"So wheres he at now?" Lex asked and turned when she did. 

"On the dance floor." 

"You're kidding me." Lex tried to peer between several people who were obstructing his view. 

"I just had to get a few Mai Tais into him, and then the super models were fighting over who got to dance with him first." The people got out of the way and Lex was finally able to see Clark sandwiched between two blondes. Lex blinked. 

He recognized the girl in Clark's arms from several magazine covers, but he didn't recognize the other blonde who was squirming against Clark's back. 

"Who's the other girl?" Lex asked absently. 

"Oh, some pretty thing I found in the park the other day. I was having a latte and she comes and sits at my feet, asking if I want a pet." Theresa leaned in closer to Lex. 

"She was so cute I couldn't say no." 

Lex tried to picture Clark at his feet, begging to wear a collar and was amused with the idea until he realized his pareau was slipping open and he had to quickly retie it to save his modesty. 

"Cute skirt." A man with blonde hair said, as he walked over towards Lex and Theresa. 

"It's not a skirt." Lex growled. Theresa snickered. 

"Howard, go bother someone else." Theresa said, between her giggling. Lex decided to sulk. 

It was _not_ a skirt. 

"I think it's a very becoming skirt." Howard observed and as he opened his mouth to say the rest of his pick-up line Theresa clapped a hand over his mouth. 

"Stop it, Howard, or Lex will sulk all night." 

He did _not_ sulk, either. 

Howard responded by licking Theresa's palm, and when their arguing turned into a make-out session Lex took the hint and walked away. He got another Corona and went to survey the rest of the party. Clark was ringed by pretty girls, the blonde Theresa had picked up sitting in his lap as Clark told a joke involving jello, a pool, and a swim team. The girls all laughed and hung all over Clark. 

Half an hour later Lex was surprised to turn away from the edge of the building and find Clark right behind him. 

"Hey, Clark." The teen smiled. "Not hanging out with the girls anymore?" 

"I decided I didn't want to." Clark looked at the city lights, then back to Lex. "They started making fun of your skirt-thing." 

"It's not a skirt!" Lex said then heaved a very put upon sigh. "Want another drink?" he gestured with his own empty bottle and Clark nodded. They walked back to the bar and Lex got another Corona while the bartender gave Clark a Mai Tai. "So, what were they saying?" 

"That the pareau was very skirt-like." Clark said and blushed. Lex raised a hairless eyebrow. 

"And?" Surely _that_ couldn't be all that was making Clark blush. 

"They were saying you were girly." 

Hmmm. Now that interesting. Lex took a sip from his beer and smiled at Clark. 

"Do you think I'm girly?" 

Clark's response was to run a hand through his hair and blush, looking away. 

"N-no." The teen answered. 

"Thanks." Lex smirked and finished off his beer. "Sure you don't want to go hang out with the girls some more?" 

"I'd rather hang out with you." 

Lex kept the smile to himself and leaned back against the cement wall, eyes studying the other people at the party. 

So they chatted, about things in Smallville and the other people at the party. As the other party goers walked past they looked and Clark and Lex with curious and sometimes heated glances. Several people seemed inclined to think they could take both Lex and Clark to bed, and when Lex perceived their intentions he waved them off. A few of the girls wandered by, and to Lex's surprise, Clark made it clear in conversation that they were intruding. After an hour or two Lex looked at his accumulating Corona bottles and decided it was time to go. 

In the elevator, on the long ride down to the ground Lex remembered his earlier bet with Clark. 

"Did you get any numbers?" Lex asked and watched as the mirror-Clark blushed. "More than numbers?" He guessed and Clark nodded his head. "More than a few offers?" Lex clapped the teen on the back. "I told you so." 

If anything Clark's blush darkened. "There were a few guys, too." Lex refrained from snickering. Ok, so he'd expected Clark to be the belle of the party, and he'd known there would be interest in his handsome friend, but he was still curious to see what Clark's reaction would be. 

"So? What did you do?" 

"Told them no." 

The tone was final enough that Lex knew Clark wouldn't be interested in anything but sleep back at the penthouse. He sighed and looked down, and out of the corner his eyes he saw Clark suddenly cross the elevator, effectively blocking him in the corner. 

"I like your skirt." The comment was enough to make Lex look up and then Clark was... 

_Oh_

_God..._

Clark was kissing him, hands clenching on Lex's bare shoulders, and Lex was so aware of the contrasts; Clark was _burning_ him, hands digging into his muscles and practically crushing him into the freezing mirror that lined the walls. His bare chest was pressed to the Hawaiian shirt Clark was wearing, feeling the heat only slightly dimmed by the fabric between them, and Lex moaned when Clark leaned into him. Felt the air go out of his lungs and he couldn't care because... 

Clark's mouth was on his, tongue in his mouth and Lex could taste the sweetness from the fruit in Clark's Mai Tais. Could feel the _fingerprints_ pressing into his collar bones and _oh, jesus_ wasn't that a hot image. He knew he'd have bruises. He'd be marked. 

_Marked_. 

"Clark." He hissed when they broke for air. " _Clark_." 

"Yeah?" Was the husky reply, as Clark leaned his forehead against Lex's. 

"What the hell is going on?" 

He could feel Clark smile against his mouth. "The Mai Tais gave me the courage to kiss you?" Laughing at Clark's question Lex wound his hands in Clark's hair and pressed their mouths back together. More of that wonderful, hot tongue and Clark crushing him so he could feel every plane of his friend's body- 

And the elevator door opened with a bell's chime. 

Neither man noticed it, really, and it took the doorman a few seconds of coughing to get their collective attention and then Clark slowly turned around to look over his shoulder at the man in the decorative suit. 

"Come on, lets go back to the penthouse." Lex said, tugging on Clark's sleeve and leading him past the bemused doorman. It only took a few seconds for a valet to pull the car around and then Clark and Lex were in the middle of traffic, heading towards the penthouse. "Are you sure you want this, Clark? We don't have to do anything. I don't want to ruin our friendship over a-" 

Clark abruptly reached across the car to pull Lex into another kiss, and the billionaire prayed he wouldn't put the car out of the lane while he was tongue tied. Literally. 

"Clark." Lex whispered as he pulled away, looking back at the street and steering them back over the middle line in the road. 

"This isn't a one night stand." Clark answered. "It could never be, between us." 

"I know." Lex hissed, pulling the car into the garage beneath the building his penthouse was in and cut the engine harshly. The two got out of the car and ran for the elevator, hands touching each other constantly until they were in the sanctity of the small, rising space. 

Lex's hands began pulling the buttons open on Clark's shirt, finding the hot skin beneath and petting it, feeling the heave of every breath and the thrumming of Clark's heart. Clark's hand gripped his chin, pulling it to the side so he could taste the line of Lex's throat, loving the spice of the expensive cologne. The teen's other hand went to Lex's flat stomach, tracing the edges of his muscles like they were lined in Braille. The shirt was pulled loose suddenly, falling to trap Clark's arms behind his back and Lex took the chance to push his friend back so he landed, hard, against the far wall and Lex attacked Clark's nipples, sucking them into his mouth and pressing his body along the length of the teen's. 

Lex fumbled for his keys when the elevator stopped, going to the brass panel in the wall and inserting one, which made the door open. 

Wrapping an arm across Lex's chest, Clark dragged his older friend into the penthouse. 

"Clark!" Lex howled, laughing. He pitched the key ring in the vague direction of a table and allowed Clark to manhandle him towards the bedroom, which Clark found by switching on the lights in every room they passed. Finding the right room and locking them in, Clark finally let his older friend go. "You're sure, Clark?" 

"Yes." Clark let himself be led to the suggestively large bed that occupied the far wall of the room and climbed onto it after Lex. He ended up laying on top of Lex, pinning him down into the soft and thick duvet while the billionaire writhed against him. When the teen settled down fully onto Lex's slim frame the older man moaned, grinding against Clark's thigh. " _Lex_." 

"I know, I know, Clark." Lex ran his hands down Clark's sides, trying to evade the hands that were trying to grasp his wrists and pin them above his head. "Get out of those jeans." Clark kneeled up, knees on either side of Lex's hips and pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and threw it across the room before dropping his hands to his jean's fasteners. Only to realize that while he was still on Lex he couldn't get the pants off. Growling, Clark got up and stripped, his eyes keeping Lex in place on the bed. The billionaire raised his arms above his head as Clark climbed back up the bed and wrapped a large hand around Lex's slim wrists. 

Bruising them. 

Clark leaned down, pressing his face into Lex's neck and inhaling. Memorizing him. Clark's teeth dug into the hard tendon there, mouthing the skin and sucking on it until Lex cried out, moans echoing in the room. His mouth traveled down Lex's body, to the arc of the collarbone and bit there too, teeth almost going through the parchment pale skin. Somewhere in the background Clark realized there were sounds, voices, like in a Pentecostal church. Biting Lex's mouth he tasted the beer there, tasted Lex there too, before going back across the landscape of Lex's body to the muscled ribs. As he bit and sucked at them he realized the sounds were back and sat back to look up at Lex. 

And realized it was Lex making the sounds. He was begging. Aw, _christ_. 

Lex was begging. 

His cock throbbed at the thought and Clark reached for the waist of Lex's pareau. He traced a hand over the soft cloth, down to the bulge and when he squeezed it, Lex whimpered, thrashing under Clark's hold. 

"Clark, come on, please..." Lex hissed, arching into Clark's body. "Please!" 

The pareau was stripped away in only a few seconds, revealing that Lex had chosen to go commando for the party. 

"Didn't feel like wearing anything under your skirt?" Clark teased and Lex pulled himself free, then rolling Clark onto his back. 

"It's not a skirt!" Lex growled, laying on top of his friend. He burst out laughing after a second and then pressed him lips to Clark's. 

"But I like your skirt!" Clark answered, hand reaching for Lex's bare cock. The older man twisted in Clark's grip, his pale fingers digging into Clark's shoulders. He tugged Clark over, until they lay side by side and he knocked Clark's hand away so he could reach a hand down and grasp both of them. Clark shuddered against him, teeth going for the other side of Lex's neck as his scalding hot hands gripped Lex's lower back. "Lex..." 

"I love how you say my name." Lex said, hand moving rapidly between them. "Like it has a few more -ah christ- syllables." 

Pulling Lex against him Clark thrust into Lex's hand, and mouthing Lex's shoulder. 

"You're bruising me." Lex said, biting Clark's ear. 

"You taste good." Clark argued, quickly loosing the ability to think. It seemed like a good argument... 

Lex cried out suddenly, body going stiff as his hand tightened convulsively on their cocks. Warmth spread across Clark's stomach and as Lex's hand seized up he began to cum. 

Shuddering and doing his best not to crush Lex, Clark closed his eyes and gasped for air, feeling Lex's chest heave against him. Clark blindly sought for Lex's mouth, finding it on instinct and gently kissing his friend. 

"Clark," Lex sighed, nestling into the other man. "You are going to be the death of me." 

Clark laughed and pulled him closer. 

^^^ 

Morning found the two sill intertwined, stuck together by sweat and other substances. 

Clark woke first and he began pressing kisses to Lex's pale back. It made him think of canvas and he concentrated on decorating it with sucking bruises. Needless to say it didn't take Lex long to wake up and he moaned quietly. 

"Good morning." He said, turning to face Clark. The sheets were wrapped around Lex, and amongst all the purple and black cloth, Clark spotted a swatch of purple with blue crinkles in it. He reached out and tugged at the fabric, making Lex look at it. 

"Look, it's your skirt!" The teen pointed out and Lex lunged at him, pinning him down and silencing him with a kiss. 

"It's not a skirt!" Lex responded minutes later as he let go of Clark's lower lip. The teen stared up at him with a giddy expression on his face. 

"What skirt?" 


End file.
